Senera, The Dragon Demoness of the Northern Lands
by Your Most Enjoyable Nightmare
Summary: I'm gonna try something. In this story, YOU are the demoness. This is my first time with this, so you better be nice. Rated for language. A SessSen story.
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to see the mornings' first rays. They shine down on your ebony black hair that has silver and gold streaks in it. You have black Dragon wings that have a wing-span of about ten feet, a long, slender, leathery tail that can snap a redwood tree in half if you wrap it around not even half-way, elf ears, and piercing sapphire eyes that nobody can lie to. You have the sword, Kinta, the Dragon Katana. You normally don't show emotion, but you do sometimes. Walking through Inuyasha's Forest, you hear the clashing of swords. _Finally, _you thought, _some... amusment. _You run to the scene and see a hanyou and a youkai fighting. "Hmm... Tokjin (Spelling?) the Darkness sword. Then this must be... Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." you said as they both turned their heads to her. "Who are you?" the hanyou asked, lowering his sword. "And all famous Tetsuiga, so you must be the hanyou Inuyasha. I'm Senera." you say as a miko, tajiya, and a houshi walk out of the bushes. The miko fires an arrow at you and you catch it between two fingers while still focused on the brothers. "Don't try it again, human. You might not make it out with your head if you do." you said coolly as you beat your wings for emphisis. "You won't touch her!" Inuyasha said, raising Tetsuiga again. "Ha! This might be amusing. Bring it on, half-breed." you said with a wicked grin as he charged at you.

_Inuyasha's POV _

Senera? Where have I heard that name before... _HOLY SHIT!_ The best fighting youkai! I'm gonna get killed!

_Your POV _

"WIND SCAR!!!!!!!" he shouted as he sent waves of blazing energy toward you. With a wave of your hand, the waves of energy dissapated. You smirked and said, "Is that the best you can do?" "You'll pay for that!" he shouted. "Sorry, but I got only 50 yen and I was gonna buy pocky with it." you said, grinning maliciously. You flick your wrist and a giant boulder the size of Mount Everest comes into view. Then it rams into his chest and pins him to the ground. "Do you give up yet? If you yield, I will heal you." you said. "N-n-never..." he gasps. "Inuyasha! Please give up!" the miko shrieked. "Well, that's something. The human miko has better sense than the half-breed. She has better sense than most humans,so you should keep her instead of going off to the un-dead miko. You might survive a day longer." you said.

_Kagome's POV _

Going off with the un-dead... Oh, God!

_Your POV _

"I-Inuyasha? You promised that you wouldn't go to her! You said that you loved me!" the miko cried, her eyes widening.  
You raise up your finger and the boulder lifts and disappears. "Yes, young miko." you said, walking toward her. "Lies!" he shrieked. "Oh, really? What about this?" you said as you ran toward him. In a flash, the right shoulder of his inner and outer haori ripped off. "What does that prove?" Inuyasha asked. "You are stupider than than I thought you were, little brother." Sesshomaru said, finally getting into the subject. "Oh my god..." the miko said as she fell to her knees and wept. "Kagome?" the hanyou said. He walked towards her and you stepped in front of her. "The mates' mark on your neck, half-breed. You let down the only person who loved you for who you were. Loyalty never-ending. Yes, hanyou. I've been watching the young priestess for awhile. She is the instrument for the Purpose and the Prophecy. For putting her love on the line like that, I should kill you right now." you said in a deadly quiet tone. Then, another arrow came towards you. Raising your hand, it stopped and snapped in half. "There's time for grief later, Kagome. Get behind me." you commanded in a softer tone. She got behind you and you muttered something under your breath. All of a sudden, a levitating, and struggling, Kikyo came out of the bushes. "Put her down!" Inuyasha roared. "HA! Like I'm gonna take orders from a half-breed." you said, smirking. "Senera, let me kill him. I seek revenge." Kagome said quietly. "You won't be able to defeat him. If he was full demon, you would be able to. But his human blood can withstand miko power." you said back. "Senera, turn me youkai. Pay back for Inuyasha is on my priority list." she said, her aura flaring like yours. "And payback's a bitch." you said while grinning maliciously, Kagome joining you. A glance at Kikyo and she flew into a redwood tree. Now, you focused your Will, (Yes, I know. I got this from _The Belgariad._ I don't own it either.) and said the Word, "Transform". A blinding white light, and there stood another beautiful Dragon Demoness. "BURN!!!!!!!" you both shouted in a thunderous voice. Inuyasha burst into flame and and a second later, became a pile of ashes. Kagome fell to her knees and started to weep again. You kneel and comfort her. "I have nothing to live for here. Maybe I should go back home to my mother." she said, while wiping her tears away. "Pretty good idea. Just don't keep your emotions locked inside, because they just will come out the wrong way. That's one of my own faults." you said. "Well, that was one drama." Sesshomaru said. "Come, we need to search for Shikon no Kakera before you go home. Then you can set off on your journey at home." you said, helping her up and putting her arm around your shoulders. "Thank you..." she said before she passed out. "Don't worry. She just passed out." you said. "Why would I care?" Sesshomaru said. She went through heart break. She went through the painful truth. YOU WERE NOT GONNA LET HER GO THROUGH HIS RIDICULE! Your aura flared and you slugged him. Hard. Really hard. Hard enough to put a hole through 70 ft. thick alabastor without cracking a knuckle. So hard that you knocked him out.


	2. LALALALALALALA

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, (I thought violets were violet) I don't own, so you don't sue.

I would like to thank **arrowgirl23 **for being my first reviewer! And it wasn't a flame!

**Senera, The Dragon Demoness of the Northern Lands**

_Oh great, Now I have to carry him. Oh joy. _you thought as you picked him up. You walk through the forest with Sesshomaru over your shoulder and Kagome in your arms. You ran for about eight leagues and then stopped. "Alright! You are getting off my shoulder RIGHT NOW!!!!" you said to yourself. You put Kagome down and flipped him over your shoulder. BOOM! "Now wake up you lazy sot!" you shouted as he woke up. "What the hell?" he said as you helped him up. "I ran with you on my shoulder for so long that it went numb." you said. _'Weak youkai' _ he thought. You heard his thought, grabbed his arm, flung him into a willow tree, flung him back, went behind him, pulled out two wicked knives and held them in an X to his throat. In less than a blink of an eye. The knives have a VERY SHARP saw-like edge, and has a wicked hook on the point. "Is that a SAW?!" asked Kagome loudly as she saw the scene. (saw the scene... hehe.. okay, back to the story) You let him go and looked at the blades admiringly and said. "No, I'm pretty sure they're knives. I forged them myself. Aren't they lovely?" "Why does it have a hook on the point?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the knives suspicously. "It pulls things out that you'd rather keep in. Its very painful. I'm very quick with my knives, but they aren't made for neatnss though." you said, still admiring the blades. "Wanna listen to my portable CD player?" Kagome asked. Then there was an ominious silence. "Wow. That was random. Sure." you said, taking the red and black CD player. Kagome had the Hinder CD in. You pressed the next a random number of times and you listened to Lips of an Angel. (I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!) and began to sing the song.

**_"Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?"

You finished the song and looked around. Kagome was staring at you, Sesshomaru was staring at you and the crickets were chirping. "WOW! You have a beautiful voice!" Kagome commented as she took back the CD player. "The most beautiful voice..." Sesshomaru muttered loudly, and you blushed. "Thank you." you said. You walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." Then that was when Kagome and Sesshomaru actually noticed that it was night time."Good night." he said back. You walked back to the redwood tree you always slept in and found that Sesshomaru was already in it. You jumped next to him and smiled. And, he smiled back. As you started to fall asleep, you thought you heard, "Good night, Senera." And then you slipped into sleeps dark waters without a ripple; for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So, How do ya like it? On the next chapter, will you and Sesshomaru come even closer? Or will a centuries old betrothel come between them? If so, who has the betrothel? Will I ever stop asking these questions? And I better get more than 5 reviews or I won't update ever again. So tell your friends to read and review me how they like it.

Ja ne, Polgara the Sorceress


End file.
